Intimate Moments
by Ashe-Simon
Summary: Toby and Happy finally get together. A look into the intimate ways of interacting afterwards. RATED M FOR A REASON! Tiny lemon, more about closeness in silence


It was hot sweaty and messy. The bedroom was destroyed. Clothes strewn all over the place, sheets tangled in knots. Curtains hastily drawn shut. The only sounds to be heard were little moans, heavy breathing, and the slide of damp skin. The place reeked of sex; not that they could smell it. Leaving the room never even crossed their minds when room service was merely an arms reach and two buttons away. The rumour around the hotel was that they were caught in a forbidden affair that had spiraled out of control. Reality was that it had been building for years, and had finally reached the climax; figuratively and literally.

He could tell she was close. Her moans were getting higher in pitch, and her muscles were starting to clench. Head thrown back and a whimpered 'more' spurned him to lift her thigh higher, go deeper, and to thrust a little faster. In less than a minute he was rewarded when the small asian convulsed around him, looking frozen in time for a few seconds before shattering. Seeing her like that set him off, and he came in a hot burst, releasing it all inside of her, before collapsing.

Shifting himself, he rested his head on her chest, careful not to let his scruffy beard scratch her sensitive body (he had already found that she was rather fond of the effects earlier, and would be more than willing to oblige her… when he had the strength to go another round that is.) Her heartbeat was erratic, matching his. He listened as it calmed and they caught their breaths, comfortable in the silence that followed.

She soon shifted, indicating she needed to head to the bathroom, like she always did after each round. He smiled when she didn't even bother closing the door to the bathroom anymore, such a small thing but such an intimate gesture. It also showed how comfortable around him she was. He waited until the gurgle of flushing pipes and the squeak of the taps turning before stretching, and headed to the toilet for the same task. She was drying her hands when he entered, and they shared a quick grin before he made his way past her to complete his business. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her lift herself onto the small counter, and gently let her legs swing. He finished, then quickly flushed and washed his hands, before resting them on the counter on either side of her small frame.

He liked her up high, she was so tiny in comparison to his six foot frame. She barely reached his shoulder in her boots, let alone naked like they were. Like this, he could see into her eyes easily, and smiled. She shyly returned the gesture, and swung her legs a little further forward before resting them behind his. Her arms came up and rested on his shoulders, hands locked behind him.

"We need showers." She stated. He nodded in agreement, not moving. "The shower's over there doc. It's not going to start itself." He grinned before replying, "I can't move. You have me trapped." then winking. She blushed, then opened her legs and removed her arms enabling him to turn the shower on. She watched him, as he adjusted the water temperature, leaning over the shallow edge of the tub. She saw the scratches running down his back, his firm butt, the scars from his rough childhood. Then he turned around and saw his eyes that sought hers. She saw his face, the beard he kept because it was faster to alter your appearance by shaving than it was to grow a beard. His chest and the bitemarks she had left, along with more scars. His penis, now soft, dangled along with his testicles, and made her want to giggle at the sight of it. It just seemed so impractical to hang like that, but who was she to complain at evolution to make males the way they were when it made sex so much fun. He reached her and picked her up, then returned to the now warm shower and slowly lowering her, careful that she didn't slip, before joining her under the warm spray. They took their time washing each other, nothing overtly sexual, just being with each other, touching and learning the bodies, where they were ticklish, the lines and curves, scars, marks left from earlier.

He took the time to admire her. The way she stood, legs almost always shoulder width apart, her secret joy of painting her toe nails, currently a dark red that was almost purple. Her small round breasts, and darker purple nipples. her long wavy hair, now straight from the water, that he loved to run his hands through. Her big round eyes that normally showed how guarded she was, now showing a sparkling lazy contentment.

They got out of the shower when the water started to cool, and dried each other off. Grabbing the small brush in the complimentary hotel basket, she started to brush out the ebony locks. He made his way to the main room and tried to find all of their clothes that were thrown everywhere. He got dressed quickly, then folded hers and returned to the small bathroom with them. She had started blowdrying her hair during his short absence. He set her clothes down on the counter beside her, before putting the lid down on the toilet, sitting and watching her some more. It intrigued him, watching her tilt her head this way and that to effectively remove the dampness. Her hair getting thrown around, her fingers running through it. There was nothing overtly sexual about it, but it made him want to bend her over the counter and fuck her until the locks were so tangled she had to start all over again, just so he could watch her like this a little longer.

All too soon she finished, and then quickly got dressed. Leaving the tiny hotel bathroom, they grabbed their bags at the door. Hand on the doorknob she turned and looked up at him, "you ready?" she asked.

"Almost," was his reply before grabbing the room keys, then turning around to leave. He grabbed her hand when they were walking to the elevator, and she didn't tug it away until they got to the front desk to check out. The lady at the front desk told them their total, and the behaviourist went to go grab his wallet before the mechanic pulled out a rolled up wad of cash and calmly said. "I got this."

"Sweet baby Jesus, that is _so_ hot." was his instantaneous response as she handed it over to the receptionist. Smirking she replied with "It's what I've won by betting with you."

"Makes it that much more enticing."

Leaving the hotel, they climbed into his truck, and started to make their way home. He originally planned to drop Happy off at her place, but quickly changed that when he looked over at her during a red light and saw that she was fast asleep. Turning left instead of right, he made his way to his small apartment instead. Arriving home, he quietly turned off the engine, before getting out and picking her up, bridal style, and taking her inside. Gently setting her down on the bed, he took off her boots before pulling the sheets up over her. Leaving her for a minute to go close all the blinds and lock the door, Toby returned to crawl in behind her, and go to sleep himself. The last conscious thought that he had was _this is the beginning of something amazing._

**Authors Notes: Soooo yeah... I originally set out for this to be some Happy/Toby smut (yay sumtty smut smut)... and this is the result. It is more about how they interact with each other intimately, minimal words, more actions. It's meant to be slightly awkward, an "after the explosion" window onto what one would see happening. Something private, something real, something human. I definitely do have plans to try more smut, along with a Happy character fic I'm currently working on :)**

**For my Immortal Beloved story (for any Skip Beat! fans out there) I have the third chapter written, I'm just in the process of editing it. Real world is currently kicking my butt, so we'll see when any of this get onto the internet.**

**I love seeing all the reviews, favourites and follows so thank you guys so much! Until next fic :)**

**~ Ashe-Simon**


End file.
